Darkness
by SoNar56
Summary: When a mysterius thing crashes into the earth, it ups to Sonic and gang to find out what it is. I stink at summaries. Slight SonAmy, Knuxrouge. Rated Teen for violence and slight swearing. REVIEW! I need ideas for chapter.
1. It begins

I obviously don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the character. They belong to SEGA

Chapter 1

Sonic glanced at the clock,

_3:00 P.m. _

Slowly he got out of his bed and looked around.

_Darkness_

_The Blue Blur, The Fastest Thing Alive, and True Blue, _were his nicknames. Standing at 3 foot 3 inches and 15 years old. He had saved the world time and time again.

_Hero_

He put on his shoes and his gloves and went outside and breathed the crisp, cool night air. In the distance he could see the sun begging to rise. He raced toward it. Every now and then he would race to some high ledge or cliff to watch the sun rise and today he was gonna do that. Running at 300 miles per hour (which was somewhat slow to him) he made it to one of the highest buildings in Soleananna. He did not look at the rising sun instead he looked at the Full Moon, its radiant and luminous glow was truly a site to see. There no clouds this night and the stars were stretched across the night sky. As Sonic gazed the lunar beauty he didnt't notice it was steadily getting darker he snapped out of the daze and looked at the moon. Its fullness was broken and it was becoming smaller.

_An Eclipse? _he thought, no impossible.

Several people had noticed it and were coming out of their houses and were pointing at the now black moon.

_Darkness_

The black ball surrounding the moon was dropping and heading toward the earth. The curious whispering had now become screams of panic and fear. Sonic braced himself as the Black ball hit the earth……

Real quick, i know. Well what do you think ?


	2. Chapter 2

This will be told from multiple POV'S

Please Review!!!

Chapter 2

A battle and a Discovery

_Knuckles POV_

_Darkness_

Knuckles woke up; he heard yells of scream of fear.

_Why are they awake at this hour? _Knuckles thought to himself. He sheepishly rubbed one eye and looked a window. An enormous black thing was swirling inside the earth. Knuckles was awake instantly. He got out of his house and ran to get a better view. The large ball was slowly begging to open up. Rising from it were black creature, similar to the ones he had fought with Shadow not long before. Suddenly a large creature with a long purple sword jumped in front of him. Knuckles let out grunt as the creature swung its long sword toward his face. He ducked and kicked at the creatures feet, it lost its balance quickly and knuckles jumped on top it and took the creatures sword and into two. Losing it s sword didn't affect the alien at all. It clapped its long hands together. Knuckles put his fist to his side and blocked the aliens from crushing him. Knuckles was getting tired of this thing. He punched the crushing arms away and punched the creatures face. Green ooze came out of its face as the more he punched it. It finally lost conciseness and Knuckles then picked it up and threw at a building where it didn't resurface. He collapsed breathing heavily and looked ahead of him and saw the city was was halfway destroyed. In the distance he saw Sonic in the midst of the battle, he looked up and saw G.U.N helicopters flying over the city as soldiers dropped from ropes.

_Oh God _

_Shadows POV_

"_Agent Shadow, the city of Soleanna is being attacked by what looks to be the same black aliens from Westopolis. Kill any alien in your sight"_

"_Understood" _Shadow turned off his transmitter and for a moment watched as the aliens tore at the city.

_The Black Arms?_ How could that be them? He thought he destroyed all of them….

He didn't have time to think if it was them or not. He raced toward them; a black warrior rushed at him and swung a nearby car toward him. Shadow easily teleported out of the way and landed right next to the creature. Shadow reached behind him and pulled out the green chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Everything froze, Shadow picked up the car that the alien had meant for him and swung back at the black creature. It was crushed. He raced through the rest of the city and destroyed many other aliens in the process. The effects of the Chaos Control wore off and Shadow found himself face to face with a Black Oak. It was carrying a purple beam sword. The purple sword was aimed for his face, Shadow rolled out of the way. It swung the blade toward him again, Shadow jumped backward, but he was to late. The tip of the blade met his stomach, a deep scratch was on his stomach. Blood started to ooze out of the gash. Shadow fell to his knees, as the creature swung the sword toward him again. Shadow prepared for the worst. The blade never met him. Shadow opened his eyes to see the blue hedgehog in front of him. He had the creature face in his hand.

"Well, Shadow old buddy this guy wasn't so hard", he held a hand to held shadow up, but Shadow got up by himself.

"Like I said before Sonic don't call me _buddy"_ he said as both hedgehog raced back into the fight.


End file.
